The present invention relates to a system and method for attracting the attention of the driver of a motor vehicle to a potential hazardous spot, in particular, the position of a pedestrian, in an image, which is illustrated on a display of the motor vehicle or in a virtual form in the region of the motor vehicle.
A night vision system for vehicles, in which system an infrared camera is mounted on the vehicle and the infrared image generated by it is illustrated on a display in the vehicle, is known from the prior art. The infrared camera is either a thermal imaging camera for the far infrared range (FIR system) or a camera for the near infrared range (NIR system). In the NIR system, a light source produces corresponding light and the light reflected from the illuminated object is processed by the NIR camera to form an image on the display.
These known systems are entrusted with the task of detecting for the driver potential hazardous spots, such as the position of a pedestrian or vehicles emerging from the wilderness or from dark freeway exits, in the infrared image.
The present invention improves known night vision systems designed for vehicles.
According to the invention, a method is provided for attracting the attention of the driver of a motor vehicle to a potential hazardous spot in an image, which is illustrated in a real form on a display of the motor vehicle or in a virtual form in the region of the motor vehicle. At least one laser scanner provided in the vehicle scans the surroundings in front of the vehicle and determines the shape of an object and the distance of the object from the vehicle. At least one infrared camera, in particular a thermal imaging camera, is provided on the vehicle. The infrared camera records the surroundings in front of the vehicle and makes available the real or virtual image of the surroundings for display to the driver. The object is compared with at least a first reference object within the scope of a first pattern recognition process. If there is significant correspondence between the object and the reference object, that area on the real or virtual image displayed to the driver in which the object is to be found is determined, and the respective area of the image and/or the respective object is highlighted in the image.
A first aspect of the invention is that at least one laser scanner provided in the vehicle scans the surroundings in front of the vehicle and determines the shape of an object and the distance of the object from the vehicle. The laser scanner is preferably one that emits light in the infrared range and evaluates the light reflected from the object. In known laser scanners, this evaluation of the shape of the object is carried out at a resolution that is still relatively low according to present-day standards, in particular, with regard to the operating time and angle relative to the vehicle.
A second aspect of the invention is that at least one camera, in particular an infrared thermal imaging camera (FIR camera) or a camera that is sensitive in the near infrared range (NIR camera), is provided on the vehicle and it records the surroundings in front of the vehicle and makes available the real or virtual image of the surroundings for display to the driver. The method of the invention is characterized by the refined use of both a laser scanner and a camera that images the surroundings of the vehicle.
A third aspect of the invention is that the object is compared with at least a first reference object within the scope of a first pattern recognition process. The object detected by the laser scanner is preferably classified within the scope of the first pattern recognition process. That is to say, an examination is carried out to determine whether the object detected is, for example, a pedestrian, a four-legged wild animal, a parking space, cars parked one behind the other, etc.
A fourth aspect of the invention is that if there is significant correspondence between the object and the reference object, that area on the real or virtual image displayed to the driver in which the object is to be found is determined.
Finally, a fifth aspect of the invention is that the respective area of the image and/or the respective object is highlighted in the image.
In summary, the present invention upgrades the known night vision system having an imaging camera with a laser scanner, whose signal is evaluated for detecting relevant objects. If a relevant object is detected, then the location of the object in the image provided by the imaging camera is determined. The corresponding area of the image and/or the corresponding object is then clearly identified in the image displayed to the driver in order to attract the attention of the driver to the same when he views the image.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.